Shouldn't Feel
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Snow and Serah's break up hold a little bit of mystery and twists to it that nobody outside the sisters and Snow know about, what will happen when the simple slip of the tongue from Snow makes it known? Snow x Lightning LOVE.


-**Main** **Pairing (s): – **Snow x Lightning  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **Hetro **which means that it contains **boy-girl love,** between Snow and Lightning from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with **Hetro** then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong> Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please comment this, otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>Snow had always loved Serah and if anybody saw her they would completely understand why. Serah Farron was beautiful and shy, with gorgeous pink hair and dark blue eyes that fit her pale skinned face perfectly as if a talented doll maker had created her.<p>

His had definitely remembered his heart fluttering a million times a minuet once Serah had agreed to marry him, his arms had definitely wrapped around her tightly as he spun her around.

He also remembered going out of his way to protect their world from devastation because he knew that although there was only a small chance he'd see her again, there was still a _chance _of having her in his arms once more.

These were several reasons as to why Snow was so confused, if he had been willing to do something so dangerous just because there was a one percent chance of seeing and being with Serah once more, if he had been so happy when she had accepted his proposal…then why was he finding himself falling deeply in love with the sister of his ex-fiancée?

It wasn't even as if they liked each other in the first place, though they had most definitely gotten closer after 'the event's', Snow still detected a sourness towards him when it came to Lightning. Though he could sort of understand it at the moment as he and Serah had just broken up after agreeing that Serah was in fact too young for him.

"I give up," Snow shrugged with a loud sigh as he and Hope sat on the teenager's bed, Hope had gone from the short and shy fourteen year old, to the tall but yet still shy eighteen year old.

"Aw come on Snow," Hope smiled as he flicked his silver hair out of his lilac coloured eyes and patted his best friend's shoulder, "Light will come around, she's not that bad with you now," Hope then crossed his legs and beamed slightly when Snow looked back at him with his blonde eyebrow arched neatly on his face.

"Yeah right, I still sleep with one eye open in case she stabs me in the night or something," Snow missed the eye roll that Hope gave him for yet again over dramatizing the situation.

"Well…what can you do?" Hope asked curiously trying to see whether or not there were still living brain cells inside his friend's brain.

"I was thinking maybe _you_ could talk to her and try and bring her around to see that I'm not a bad guy," Snow grinned cheekily and Hope shook his head with yet another eye roll.

"You're such a baby," Hope muttered as he pushed himself up off of his bed and stretched slightly, lifting his tight black shirt up a bit revealing his toned stomach, "_fine_, I'll talk to her, but if I end up being hit," he turned back to Snow with a glare, "I'm coming after you,"

"Thanks partner," Snow flashed him a toothy smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Light?" Hope bit his lip as he watched the beautiful pink haired woman read her book, a pair of dark purple reading glasses sitting on top of her nose; she was stretched out on the sofa in a black vest and denim shorts.<p>

"Yes?" she looked up and smiled warmly at her favourite person, apart from her sister and blinked several times before folding the page she was on and closing the book, placing it upon the coffee table.

"Um," Hope sighed, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this for Snow, "so…Snow's great huh? I mean talk about a handy man when you need things fixing, right?"

_Good one Hope._

"Did you hit your head?" Lightning asked with genuine concern in her voice as she sat up and crossed her legs boyishly on the sofa.

"No!" Hope shook his head and tapped his finger son the arm of the sofa before sitting down next to her, "look…um," he blushed slightly when Lightning smiled at him, it was easy to see _why_ Snow would fall in love with her, "Snow's getting really insecure about you being…"

Lightning bit her tongue to stop herself from getting up and storming into Snow's room, yelling at him before beating him with a frying pan.

"About me being…" Lightning urged gently and reached over taking Hope's small hand in hers.

"Well in his words 'a raspberry with a bad attitude towards him'," Hope felt the pink haired woman's grip tighten slightly around his hand and he bit his lip watching his female best friend take in what he'd just said.

"He just broke up with my little sister after _promising_ me he'd be there for her…always," Lightning replied with a loud sign of annoyance echoing through her throat, "I'm going to be a little bitter," she added with a small laugh and Hope beamed at the noise.

"But Light!" Hope exclaimed loudly making Lightning jump and then silence fell upon them as Hope wondered whether or not he should tell her about how Snow felt, the_ real_ reason why Snow and Serah broke up…but surely it would hurt her knowing that _she_ was the real reason why her sister was struggling to get over Snow?

* * *

><p>It wasn't everyday he got to see Snow out of his whole 'I'm an amazing hero' attitude, so Yuj was practically lapping it up so that he could tease the elder about it later when the blonde had recovered from whatever was bothering him.<p>

"The _hells_ eating you old man?" Yuj grinned as he jumped over the bar, where he now worked; ignoring the scolding he received from Lebreau who just grinned and shook her head laughing a bit.

"Go back to playing with pampers, _kid_," Snow smirked whilst the stunning young adult just leaned against the bar with his back to it, his elbows either side of him.

"Seriously," Yuj said with a gentler voice and waved his hand slightly to try and get Snow to spill whatever he was keeping inside, "I want to know," he added with a smile and Snow side staring into the small glass cup that held his alcoholic beverage that he'd barely taken a sip out of.

"Ever been in love with somebody who hates your guts?" Snow asked with a forced laugh and Yuj could see the slightly pained expression in his friend's eyes.

"Not me, man, I stay away from dangerous things to do with the heart," Yuj patted his chest with his fist and shrugged when Snow didn't respond, "so who's the lucky girl?"

Snow snorted at the words 'Lucky Girl', there wasn't a chance in hell that Lightning would ever call herself lucky if she learnt of Snow's affection for her, she'd probably laugh and use it against him.

"Nobody you know," Snow lied and laughed as he could practically sense Yuj's disappointment, he sometimes wondered how Yuj hadn't come out of the closet yet, and he was such a gossip.

"Snow," both Snow and Yuj looked up to see Hope standing there tugging on his trademark bandana nervously, "Light wants a word with you,"

"Oh what have I done now?" Hope laughed slightly and blushed when he noticed Yuj's eyes travelling up and down his body.

"Nothing, she just wants to talk with you," Hope reassured him and Snow detected a smirk somewhere in that sentence but he didn't get a chance to ask him anything as Yuj had stepped forwards and had started painfully flirting with his best friend.

_Huh…so he came out without telling anybody._

* * *

><p><em>Jeeze<em> Snow shook his head before slowly opening the door to Hope's home, which had taken them about three years to fix up after the side of the house was shot down.

He was instantly greeted by a hand coming across his cheek and he jumped backwards holding his cheek.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" Snow yelled as he narrowed his eyes on Lightning how stood there with her hands tightly clenched by her sides whilst her lips curved up slightly as her teeth stayed tightly together in anger.

"Why didn't you tell me the real reason why you broke up with Serah!" Lightning yelled and Snow froze slightly inwardly cursing Hope to hell.

"Hope told you didn't he?" Snow grunted watching Lightning's scowl deepen upon her face and he backed up again before he was hit for a second time.

"You should have told me!" Lightning snapped and crossed her arms over her chest trying to restrain herself from throttling Snow to death.

"You wanted me to tell you that I was in love with you when you _hate_ me so much?" Snow argued back and he blinked in confusion when Lightning's face suddenly filled with shock.

"Hope just said you…" Lightning put her hand on her forehead, turning her face away from the blonde so that she could control herself before continuing the conversation, "he just said you might have feelings for me and that you couldn't continue dating Serah knowing that,"

_Shit._

"Well what am I supposed to say Light?" Snow shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "how was I supposed to tell Serah that I was falling for her bitchier older sister?"

Lightning didn't reply and just stared at the floor with a frown on her face, her eyes still carrying her usual death glare.

"It would have hurt Serah more to tell her that than the reason I came up with!" Snow continued and used his hands as he spoke, sighing loudly as Lightning stayed silent, "say something Light,"

Lightning muttered something that Snow didn't catch for she was speaking too quietly and he put his hands on his hips.

"I didn't catch that," Snow said with a calmer voice and he flinched when Lightning's hand suddenly came up to his cheek, her finger tips stroking his rough stubble on his chin.

"I _said_," Lightning snarled with a scowl, "you should have told me sooner," she hissed before pulling Snow down to her height so that their lips connected forcefully and the elder blonde felt his stomach turn in such a delicious way that he began smiling against Lightning's lips as he kissed her back.

"Wait…what's happening?" Snow frowned as he gently pushed Lightning away from him, slightly surprised at his own actions.

"Serah knew something that neither you nor anybody else knew…she also lied to break up the relationship," Lightning muttered avoiding Snow's eyes, "when she started falling for Noel, I told her how I felt about you and she used it as an excuse to make her own feelings seem harmless,"

Snow saw the beautiful glow of a blush upon Lightning's pale skin and smirked as he gutsy aura seemed to die down a little bit, allowing the real Lightning to break through.

"Aw Light's blushing," Snow teased slightly before freezing when Lightning looked up at him with her teeth gritted again, it only took a second for her fist to come flying towards his face again, sending him backwards.

"Jerk," Lightning whispered before slamming the door to Hope's house.

* * *

><p><strong>I am in <em>love<em> with this pairing and (apart from Sora x Namine and Terra x Aqua) it's the only Hetero pairing I have stuck loyally by as they just work so well. No don't get me wrong. I _do_ _like_ Snow x Serah and a proud member of a Snow x Serah group haha**

**But Snow x Lightning works so much better and I honestly think that these two should have gotten together and Serah should date somebody her own age as I do find it a little strange about how…unappealing it looks when they hug…he looks about twenty years older than her and Serah's barely out of college (in English years anyway haha).**

**Lightning seems to suit Snow's height and muscle ( XD ) where as Serah looks as if she would be crushed if they were to ever…get 'happy' in their relationship haha.**

**Anyways, this is for the two Snow x Lightning clubs I'm in :)**

**I promised myself I'd submit a fanfiction for them and I hadn't gotten round to doing it yet and plus a few people have already asked me to write for them :)**

**Hope you all like it!**

**I apologize for making Yuj a homosexual XD I'm sorry but a guy who dresses and looks like Yuj just doesn't seem a very fitting heterosexual, plus I like Yuj x Hope :D DOESN'T mean that Hope is gay in this fanfiction though haha**


End file.
